


The Genesis of Us

by noblet



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the world is saved and he's falling for his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genesis of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place when the breach has been sealed and everyone rejoices.

It's almost morning when the excitement of their victory wears off and the exhaustion settles in.

They find themselves outside together, leaning over the balcony with heavy eyes and muddy thoughts. Even Hermann, who Newt thought was the master of all nighters, allows his firm demeanor to slip. The mathematician is content, humming a soft song that gets lost in the post-apocalyptic air. The restless sea ebbs and flows beneath their feet as they lean against the rails, the lights of what remains of the city twinkling. It's silent, and they have nothing but the rolling waves shifting beneath them to serve as their soundtrack.

The calmness of it all is an extravagant contrast to the raging party inside, all yelling and energy, all hard pats on the back and an endless stream of congratulations.

Not that they don't enjoy it. It's nice to be appreciated for what you do, but sometimes it becomes all too much and you just need to take a step back and fade.

They're silent for awhile, until Newt finds that his gaze has moved from the sea to Hermann, who's grin hasn't left his face since the first announcement of success.

He isn't sure why, or even how, but Newt closes the space between them. It's a spontaneous act fueled by both passion and detachment, the feeling that who he is isn't really him.

If it is a dream he's definitely having a good one because he finds out all too quickly that Hermann's lips are warm and needy and perfect and a million other things Newton can't articulate because his mind is running at a million miles an hour. It's half way through the kiss when it hits him.

They're really doing this.

And it scares him. In a good way.

And he finds that his movements don't waver and his hands creep up to the back of Hermann's neck, gently, gently, until his right is in Hermann's tousled hair and his heart is screaming.

 _You're drunk you're drunk you're drunk_ , Newt thinks. But the smarter part of himself knows that the alcohol faded hours ago and nothing but want and habit remains. He feels the cold air of the ocean pass through them and he kisses Hermann even deeper, an excuse for their bodies to get close and their minds to get closer.

He hears Hermann groan, and they finally pull apart, all messy hair and flushed cheeks, and Newton's mind is racing.

_I love you I love you I love you._

"Jesus," Hermann murmurs, but his words are caught in the wind, and Newt looks at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

It's strange. He feels strange. Like meeting an old teacher for the first time in years and seeing that they've aged. You've aged too, but it's different. Its sadness, its nostalgia, its the question of whether or not they've been wasting their time not confessing their thoughts of each other, and if they'll finally do it. It's a feeling that starts in his feet, running all the way up to his burning cheeks and Hermann finally decides that yes, he does enjoy this, and yes, there are worse things than falling in love with your best friend.

"Do you- Do you want to-" Newt stammers when Hermann doesn't say a thing. "Me.. And-and you?"

"How charming of you to ask," Hermann laughs, and Newt has never loved a sound more.

"Really?" The rising feeling in his chest lifts him higher. "Because, I just want you to know. It's you. It's always been you."

"Likewise," Hermann says, voice unbelievably soft and Newt smiles so hard that his cheeks grow sore.

It's already morning when the sun greets them with soft rays that spread like fingertips across the sea. Everyone's asleep, they're sure of it, because even the strongest of rangers and the most diligent of crews can't excitement of it all. They take the still moment to watch the sun rise. Newt never really cared about sunrises until recently, when doomsday grew nearer and the chances that he could possibly never see tomorrow grew exponentially. Sunrises and sunsets became a gift, a reminder that he was spared to live one more day, and he never took it for granted.

And he is eternally grateful that the sun is rising one more time, just for them, and that he has Hermann and that the world is at peace. They have tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. They have whole lifetime ahead of them now, and Newton has never felt more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry for the Shakespeare. I couldn't resist!


End file.
